Desire
by Maruru
Summary: Kaname x Yuuki. Kaname drinks Yuuki's blood and thinks of his love for her. Oneshot pwp blood drinking. Romantic and needy.


"**Desire" (Kaname x Yuuki)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I claim nothing, I get no profit.

Oneshot passed sometime during the year away in the Kuran house.

* * *

><p>The warm liquid trickled into his mouth, first simply sweet and warm, then, as soon as it enveloped on his tongue and he could finally savor its full aroma, it exploded in his senses, enticing, intoxicating.<p>

Delicious and every bit as compelling as it had been in each of his dreams, in each of the endless lonely nights he'd spent imagining this moment.

He had dreamed of how it would taste almost every single night for the past ten years.

He could never have enough of it. He sucked on greedily, lost in the ecstasy of her flavor, unable to remove his lips from her neck. The direct contact itself was tantalizing, he tasted her skin, breathed her in, lost himself completely in the sensation of her, just as she was lost in the maddeningly pleasurable caress of his lips on her neck, skin wet from her blood and burning with the heat of his need.

But lost in delight as he may be, his bite was still utterly skilled. Yuuki was marveled and amazed at the sensations she had never experienced before.

A pureblood's bite wasn't comparable to that of a vampire of lower rank, however well intentioned that vampire may be. She was very used to being bitten, due to giving her blood to Zero, but when she had stiffened lightly in Kaname's arms, bracing for the familiar pain she had gotten used to expect, she had been amazed to find that Kaname's bite, rather than a painful piercing sensation, felt more like a kiss, deepening passionately when his fangs penetrated her.

An intense heat had spread through her body like a delicious fire crawling under her skin, triggering the inevitable blush that took over her features in an automatic reaction to the unknown sensations. Yuuki squirmed lightly, unsure of how to react to the distinctly pleasurable throbbing she felt in a part of her body that made her too embarrassed to ask Kaname if it was normal; she focused instead on trying to avoid moaning under the ministrations of his skilled mouth on her neck. He had an arm around her waist and the other on her back, his hand caressing the back of her head and neck, fingers losing themselves in her hair. She could feel the warmth emanating from him, his heart beating hard against her chest, the heaving of his breath… it was so intimate, so much more even than she had expected the contact would feel.

Kaname was practically melting into her, clinging to her as if he was afraid she would disappear if his arms slacked their embrace around her, or if his lips were to let go of the irresistible taste of her neck.

Suddenly, he felt her shiver lightly, and realized he would soon reach the point where he might take a little too much and push her pleasure too far too soon. He reined in his long-enduring control and stopped, disengaging his fangs carefully, then licking the puncture wounds over, gently nursing the bite area and willing the skin around it to not swell or bruise, easing the healing process with the application of his healing saliva into the wound on same time.

When he finally raised his head, Yuuki stared at her own neck in the mirror on the wall next to them, surprised to see how small the already healing puncture wounds were. He had just used the very tip of his fangs, to minimize the damage to the delicate area, and to ensure she would make an even faster recovery.

The taste of her blood was still on the back of his throat, rich, utterly compelling, tempting him to continue drinking. To make her completely his and drive the both of them mad with passion. But his love for her was incomparably stronger than his vampire instincts, however deeply ingrained they may be, and however great his need may be.

It had always been very hard to resist because of how strong his feelings for her were. The more a vampire felt attracted to someone the bigger the primal need to drink their blood was. Especially if it was love rather than just attraction.  
>This was a natural reaction for their race, because a vampire's mate is normally also another vampire. The blood drinking was a vital part of intimacy that went much farther beyond feeding or even simple pleasure. Without it, it was almost physically painful to be in the company of the loved one. To long for your loved one and be unable to drink their blood was one of the worst tortures a vampire could endure.<p>

In this particular case though, Kaname couldn't indulge his natural needs without risking to scare Yuuki, and as such, he would rather take the pain for himself than risk her in any way.

He would wait.

He'd waited an eternity of suffering and ten bitter years that felt like a thousand more. He could wait a little longer until she felt more comfortable with who she was, and with their intimacy. He would let her be the one to decide when she wanted things to go father. It would all go at her pace, however hard that may be for him.

He caressed her hair softly, part with his fingers and part with his lips, and was rewarded with her melting back into his embrace, now that she was reassured he wouldn't push her too far too soon.

He would be willing to endure any amount of pain to have his dear girl in his arms like this.

* * *

><p>ღღღღღ Review pleaaase? ღღღღღ<p> 


End file.
